


游女阿冬

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a girl, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	1. Chapter 1

浴室中少女们嬉闹着扑倒在彼此身上，蒸汽中若隐若现的胴体纯真又放荡，这是江户年代，这里是武士和浪人们的温柔乡，十四至十六岁的游女永远恣肆快乐，她们尖叫着追逐对方，互相抓捏彼此身体敏感部位，激起的水花溅到缩在池角的女孩脸上。  
“啊呀，阿冬？”  
一贯的沉默。  
女孩叹息着摇摇头，转身继续说笑。  
阿冬将下半张脸浸入水里，下巴隔在并起的膝盖上，从樟子透过的光就知道暮色将至，和纸映着的樱花树影子淡了，但还看得清的频率，不再有冽风咆哮着席卷翼廊，庭院里不再是光秃秃的景象。  
冬天过去了。  
阿冬把浮在膝盖周围的花瓣推开，指甲轻轻敲打其上，你怎么还不沉下去呀，她想，然后又伸手捞了回来。  
她十五岁生日过去了。  
八岁的冬天，一个叫芭姬的女孩被酗酒发疯的单亲生父打折了只胳膊逃出来，遇见来集市逛街的日暮大夫，她是个好人，只是命运将她卷进花柳，她带她回“屋”，供她吃住，在一次给她添饭的时候，问以后想不想报答她，芭姬乌黑的小脑袋一个劲儿点头，怎么不想呢？这里是她仅有的家，对面的女人是她的好不容易才有“妈妈”，她愿意奉献所有。  
可是，怎么报答？  
日暮指了指那一排笼子里妖娆风骚的女人，她们撩起裙子，高高抬起腿，伸出光着的洁白脚丫，脚趾熟练地捻起笼外男人的羽织下摆。  
喏，等你长大，就做游女啦。  
于是芭姬改名叫阿冬，每天都为做游女准备着。  
今天，阿冬要进笼子了。

 

 

平民们大声吆喝，野孩子四处撒跑，浪人们慢慢经过一个个笼子前，时而弯下腰看看羞怯的少女脸庞，时而伸手和大胆的女子调戏闹笑，大部分客人们不太喜欢生涩懵懂的处女，因为来逍遥的都是寻求放荡，况且阿冬性格孤僻，除了妈妈以外几乎不向人开口，左肩头还有儿时留下的一道浅粉色伤疤，下手为了不让她破坏开春第一次“大进帐”，就把她安排在最后一个，眼看好几个姐姐都迎了客人进笼，她急地泪水直打转，过一会儿淡黄色的浴衣领口也被浸湿了，如果今天没有生意，妈妈可能就不会再宠她了。  
阿冬禁不住捏紧面前的木杆，跪在垫子上啜泣起来。  
有人覆上她的手，很凉。阿冬欣喜地抬起头。  
是个比她还小的孩子，因为还没有剃成月代头，黑色小袖上的家纹和身边跟着的贴身小姓显示他不同常人的地位，男孩五官俊朗，神色却冷清的不符合年龄，那头软发淡的出奇，再加上过于白皙的肤色，使他整个人看上去颇为病态，他薄唇紧闭，眼睛却盯着阿冬不放，小姓见状，低头开口：“少主。”  
男孩这才有所动作，他把阿冬的手从栏杆上扒下来，抚平她的掌心，然后从腰间取下荷包布袋打开，拿出一对珍珠耳坠放在她手上。  
“喜欢吗？” 连声音都分外成熟。  
阿冬瞧了瞧，点点头。  
“戴上我看看。”  
她往左偏了偏头，往右偏了偏头，珍珠跃然耳上。  
男孩笑了，和这暖风吹散凉意的季节一样。冰凉的指尖抚上阿冬的脸，碰了碰耳坠，又滑到下巴上。  
“你可真好看。”  
阿冬也笑了。  
“让我进去吧？” 男孩的拇指摩挲着她初涂京红的唇。  
阿冬打开了笼子门。

 

小姓留在笼外守候，男孩同她进了内室，阿冬让男孩坐下，自己跪坐在对面准备冲茶。  
“不用了。” 男孩侧了下头示意她，“直接过来吧。”  
阿冬脸腾地红了，对方明明比她小，大概也就十三四岁的样子，举止谈吐犹如那些成年武士，或许家世好的孩子就是和外面那些小喽啰不同呢，不仅衣服华贵，教养也是高人一等，阿冬想到这里，更加倾慕起男孩，连踩在榻榻米上的步伐都因故作矫揉而磕绊起来。  
这时男孩伸手抓住她右脚腕。  
他顺着她纤细光裸的小腿慢慢向上滑，抚过柔软的小腿肚，抚过腘窝，停留在大腿内侧。阿冬低头站在那里，有些发抖，耳濡目染这么些年，她很明白男女之事，可是男孩并没有要求她怎么做，只是指尖来回轻扫她滑嫩的肌肤，阿冬没意识到自己已经因紧张而变得气息不稳，她小心翼翼地闭上眼，等待男孩下一步动作。  
于是男孩的手重新向上，来到她从未被尝过的果粒旁。  
他缓慢又坚决地探入两指，像是筷子插进松软却紧致的蛋糕里，阿冬皱紧眉倒吸一口气，腿打着颤险些跪在榻榻米上。  
“痛吗？”  
痛。  
阿冬摇摇头。  
男孩轻轻笑了一下，手指更深入了，湿热的甬道紧紧缠住冰凉的异物，关节刮扫着内壁促使她分泌出润滑的液体，阿冬说不上是什么感觉，没有所谓的快感，但也没那么痛楚了，她只是觉得自己的身体从那处被分裂开来，打破了她十多年混沌为一物的状态。  
“还痛吗？” 原来他知道她刚刚在撒谎。  
阿冬这次直视男孩，诚实地摇头。  
于是男孩稍稍退出了点，手掌向上覆盖住她稀疏的耻毛，然后半留在体内的指尖一勾，拨过她阴豆。  
阿冬立刻攥紧衣服轻吟出来，男孩却抽出手指，转而拉住她手腕将她身子拽下来推倒，然后俯过来撑在她上方，她终于近距离看清男孩，对方睫毛密得让她想起书中描绘的一种扇子，他可真好看，阿冬想，鼻子高高的，瞳孔浅浅的，不像个日本人，她有些懊悔自己不听大夫的话多读些书，这就能用漂亮的文字来形容男孩的面貌，可又觉得书上那些词过于浮躁，配不上他清冷的气质，总之，好看这个词是不会错的。  
男孩吹开她额前掉落的碎发，鼻尖蹭着她鼻尖。  
如此温柔的对待让阿冬欣喜若狂，于是她大着胆子抬起下巴撅唇，试图吻上男孩。可他却偏开头，有些戏虐地笑了下，伸出刚刚摘过她秘果的手指，含进了嘴里。  
阿冬羞得想开口制止，但男孩直直看向她，舌尖舔过刚挑逗完她的指肚，又用湿漉漉的手指解开她衣襟，层层剥落，散铺在身下，阿冬激动地环住男孩的脖子，双腿模仿那些轻熟的游女搭在他腰上，男孩的头发擦蹭着她颈肩，然后是锁骨，胸部，小腹，所到之处他都让她都融化，他游到大腿内侧，一手扶住那里吮吻，一手伸上来盖住她一边乳房，直到阿冬觉得腿根处有些刺痛，她才低下头，看见男孩在那里种了朵梅花似的红痕。  
他爬了上来，追上阿冬的唇。但他只亲了她一下，就低下头去摘她胸前的红豆，瞬间她就头皮发麻，想躲又想要更多，男孩像在吃一颗金平糖，吐出来抵在舌尖又含回去，她开始随着他的动作揉他头发，看那淡得发金的颜色和自己肤色的出入，她试着呻吟出声，又怕他嫌恶放荡，万一男孩选了她就因为她是青涩的处女呢，阿冬索性捂住嘴巴，将欲望压抑成低呜声。  
“你其实，” 男孩亲了她乳肉一口，“不用这样哎，” 他亲了另一边，“我想听。” 他又亲了回来。  
阿冬羞涩地点点头，捧住男孩的脸，表现出急切渴望一个吻的样子。  
男孩这次终于深深吻住她，立刻得到她热烈的回应，气氛渐渐变浓，两个人的呼吸都粗重起来，过于年轻的躯体胡乱交缠着，都急于探索更多，阿冬扯落男孩真丝质地的小袖，才惊讶地发现厚重华服下的身材是那么瘦小，难道好人家的孩子也吃不饱吗？她小心翼翼地抚上他突起的锁骨，男孩却捉住她的手放在唇边痴迷地吻着，又转而重新去咬她的嘴角，最后他们十指交握，手被扣在她头边，腰肢被略微蛮横地揉捏着，有些痛，又有些痒，阿冬嗤嗤笑着躲，男孩有些不好意思起来，佯装生气地拍了她屁股两下，于是她讨好地把手探进他袴里想寻找男根，男孩身子即刻一僵，然后立刻前后挺动起来，阿冬有些慌乱，除了握住不放以外不知道该干什么，要抚摸下方那两颗“铃铛”吗？要用嘴去伺候吗？要像其他游女那样用胸部夹住吗？恐怕不行，因为她那里还不够丰满挺翘。阿冬想不出来别的花样了，只好任由男孩莽撞地操着她手心，贴心地帮他擦去额角的汗珠。

手里的肉棒喷出一股带着腥味的浊液，阿冬想起下人们用来洗衣服的皂水。

男孩喷在她面颊的呼吸很狂乱，彼此都有些不知所措，她撑起上身想吻他，却被躲开了，因为他还没有平静下来，他的胸脯起伏剧烈，肩膀发抖，男孩擦过她身子慢慢侧倒在榻榻米上，像刚捞上岸的鱼。面色苍白。  
阿冬猛然明白过来，男孩有哮喘。  
她顾不上穿衣服，光着身子就要爬起来叫人，男孩抓住她，摇摇头，眼神里带着恳求，或许是他第一次向她示弱，或许是她看见他的肩膀渐渐平稳，阿冬重新跪在他身边，抱住他，担忧地抚摸他的后背。  
“等樱花开了，我就接你回去好不好。” 男孩虚弱地说。  
阿冬没回答，只是抬头看了看墙上挂着的樱花满园图。

 

阿冬在庭院里荡着秋千，樱花盛开在她头顶。  
“真好看啊。” 几个女孩围了过来，打量着她的新和服。  
“阿冬要做大夫啦。”  
“不是，是她要走啦，做少主夫人！”  
女孩们发出羡慕的声音，阿冬笑了笑，和往常一样默不作声。  
樱花开了，没有人来接她。

 

阿冬因为不愿接客，回到了下女身份，她在堂屋里洗米，浴室里提热水，其他游女都劝她好好“做生意”，只有卖出名声，有人愿意给她赎身了，她才能逃出去。阿冬并不想逃，这里一直是她的家，只是从前她想当游女做花魁来报答日暮大夫，现在她不了，她好像自己在等什么，又觉得什么都等不到。总之日渐消沉下去，不仅连话都不说，笑容也少了。  
阿冬用袖子擦了擦脸上的汗，看了眼院子。  
最后几支樱花也要落了。

 

“阿冬，妈妈让你去客室，有人要见你嘞！”  
木盆从手中掉落，她顾不上被打湿的足袋，沿着翼廊一路飞奔。她冲到客室前，看见妈妈对面坐着个淡色头发的西洋相男子，旁人小声议论着这个“甲比丹”居然也能着羽织背长刀，阿冬气喘吁吁地鞠躬，慢慢走近他，待她跪在妈妈身后直视男人时，才明白怎么回事。  
他和男孩长得及其相像。  
那么，男孩也是个“甲比丹”？“甲比丹”怎么说日语？怎么从长崎跑到京都？这人是男孩的哥哥？父亲？男孩怎么没来？  
种种疑惑让阿冬心跳更快了，她在妈妈的示意下给男子献茶，可手却控制不住颤抖，茶洒了出来，她连忙道歉，却把铜壶和茶刷也碰倒了，她拼命忍住眼泪，心想如果男子是来看她表现的，定是不打算接她回去了。不仅如此，她还让妈妈丢了脸，给整个“屋”蒙羞。  
客室所有人都大气不敢出，仿佛等男子发落。可他只是摆摆手，好像根本不在乎这些，他问阿冬：“能带我去你内室吗？”  
她带男子进了屋。

为了赢回形象，也为了该有的礼节，她重新奉了道茶。男子品了一口便放下了，好像有什么急事。  
“史蒂夫病了。”  
史蒂夫？  
“就是‘他’。”  
原来男孩真的是甲比丹，有个西洋名字。  
“你们做了吗？”  
阿冬脸红了，她没想到男子居然这么直接，但面对她们这一行，不问这个又能问什么？  
阿冬点点头，又摇摇头。  
“你还是处女对吧。”  
算是吧，可她觉得她的身体已经属于史蒂...夫了。想到这里，她摇了摇头。  
“啊哈哈，好吧，没想到那小子居然行。”  
这话什么意思？史蒂夫的病不能做爱？  
“怎么样，觉得爽吗？”  
只有那么一下，当他捻过她阴蒂上方时。回忆让阿冬突然很渴望史蒂夫，但她不想回答这个问题，可能是因为还没有正式做游女，觉得对方多少有些无礼了。  
“有没有人说过不爱讲话让你更可爱了。”  
这是个陈述句，还是他用错了语法，阿冬不知道，但她还是有些不好意思，因为从没有人这么说过，史蒂夫也没有，或许因为他也寡言少语，或许因为他们只匆匆见过一面还没有什么实质性的交流，那史蒂夫觉得她可爱吗？她晃了晃珍珠耳坠，想起他笑着说她好看的样子。  
阿冬开心地弯起嘴角，这让对面的人受宠若惊，他有些冒失地伸过手，放在她肩上，“让我带你回去，好吗？”  
阿冬睁大眼睛，“回去见史蒂夫？”  
然后两个人都愣住了，阿冬也惊讶于自己居然肯开口说话，男子有些不满，低声像是在自言自语，“就这么想见史蒂夫？”  
阿冬坚定地点头，想见史蒂夫，要见史蒂夫。  
男子的四个手指像弹琴一样轮流敲打了三次桌面，短促地笑了一声，“你想被史蒂夫上？”  
她开始有些嫌恶，但为了表明真心，还是点了点头。  
“好。” 他站起身，阿冬这时才注意到他高大的身材多么有压迫感，他两步跨了过来，一把将她提起，拽着她就往叠席上甩去，阿冬吓得立刻爬起来往樟子处跑，却被捉住伊达结扯了回来，男子将她扑倒压住，她疯了般挣扎，却被钳住下巴，  
“是你说想被史蒂夫上的，但你可没说是哪个史蒂夫。”  
什么哪个史蒂夫，有几个史蒂夫？  
阿冬的思绪和唇一样被堵住了，男人的力道迫使她张开嘴接受粗暴的进攻，她锤打他肩膀，两只手腕却反被他用一只手握住，她胡乱踢他下半身，双腿却被用膝盖顶开，阿冬几乎撕心裂肺地从喉咙里发出喊叫，可无济于事，因为人们知道进了笼子游女就要对男人百般顺从，阿冬发起狠来，一口咬住男人的舌头。  
对方立刻呜咽着求饶，阿冬没有松口，她瞪着男人，仿佛决心要咬断这怪兽触手般刚刚舔舐过她的东西，甜腥味开始弥漫，男人怒了，他一把扯掉她发上的簪子，狠狠插向她脸旁的灯芯草上。  
阿冬吓呆了，松了口，男人慢慢直起身，居高临下地冷眼看她，然后偏头吐了口血。  
“游女伺候谁不是伺候，况且都一样是史蒂夫。”  
原来他也叫史蒂夫。

男人匐在她身上不停念阿冬，阿冬，她突然厌恶起这个名字，不，这本身就不是她的名字，小游女都被叫做阿猫阿狗，只不过她是被日暮大夫带回，且在冬天，所以才起了个稍有辨识度称呼，她很想告诉史蒂夫，对，她爱的史蒂夫，她想说她的名字叫芭姬，她的生日是春天不是冬天，她最想去的地方是峡谷，在你们“甲比丹”的一个国家，她想说有哮喘也没关系，樱花落了也没关系，无论多久她都愿意等，等他接她回去。

那个被史蒂夫指尖点燃过的秘口，被史蒂夫的阴茎抵住了。  
男人挤进来的同时呻吟出声，专属于少女甬道的那种包裹感紧致绝妙到让他发晕，每动一下都爽得分不清是享受还是折磨，阿冬害怕地攥着他袖子，长发像船头的水波一下下冲散在塌上，两个人衣服都没有脱光，但也凌乱不堪，她的两条细腿从艳丽的和服下伸出来支在男人两侧，却最终不得不因他过快的频率而抬起来翘在空中晃，酥麻感一下下流窜在她下体，到小腹，又回到阴道内，男人把她抱起来放在云板上干，和服沉重地挂在她手肘处，垫在她臀下面，让她好几次都因撞击险些从上面滑倒，过猛的快感让她呻吟着打翻了胭脂盒；他把她站着剥光，将赤裸的她转过去推上樟子，一手捞过她的腰，一手按在她扶住木框支撑身体的手上，从后面干她，潮水喷在和纸上，玷污了无瑕的米色；他把她按坐在怀里干，推开她又拉住让她上身倾在半空；他趴在她腿间，吮她的蜜核犹如吮吸椰壳里最后的甜汁；最后，阿冬仰躺在他身上，双目失神地盯着天井，小腹因高潮太多而有些胀痛，男人在她身下用胳膊盖住她胳膊缠在她双乳上，仿佛在用仅剩的余力插干她，阿冬在这时才切切实实地感受到，原来自己身上存在一个洞。  
男人再一次呻吟着颤抖，起伏的胸膛顶着她同样湿漉漉的后背，她听见妈妈在廊里吩咐下人快点给阿冬收拾行囊。  
“史蒂夫...” 阿冬轻声说。  
男人翻了个身把她搂在怀里，吻上她右肩。


	2. Chapter 2

春天很短，很仓促，阿冬进宅子不过一个多星期就觉得它要溜走了，午休时光开始变得有些炎热，阿冬在院子里靠着栏杆，额头被晒得微微渗出点汗，她手里攥着一小把黍粟，懒洋洋地撒给面前的几只雀，下人在翼廊里掸着水试图降温，昨天几个偷偷摘树上绿白色甜果的书童今天还在叠着罗汉晃悠悠地够，有下人过来训斥他们，一溜烟地就都散了，院子里又只剩阿冬一人，她叹了口气，坐在阶上撑住下巴，无聊地发呆。  
进宅子到现在，她都没见过史蒂夫...两个都没见过。下人把她安排在北侧二栋廊里相对宽敞的一间，饭点有人送过来，衣服也定时送来换洗，其余时间由着她在府里瞎逛，只是说不要到寝殿处，怕“惊扰了的主人们”。  
主人们...是史蒂夫们吗？  
阿冬望了望远处的母屋，史蒂夫在里面吗？为什么不来见她？  
每当她刚想着往那边迈步，就会有年纪稍长的婢女过来，朝她微微鞠躬请她移步，一次两次，阿冬也没再过去了。  
可是这都十几天过去了，阿冬独自呆了十几天，也没人跟她解释，就算解释了她也听不懂，也不会回答，本身就不常说话的人，到了这森严戒备的豪宅，更是没开过一次口。  
阿冬抬头看向白里透蓝的天，伸出手遮住阳光。  
史蒂夫....

 

天气很暖，用过午膳后整个府都昏沉沉的，由于敞着两扇障子，甚至能听见侍廊里传来此起彼伏的轻微鼾声，困意是会传染的，阿冬侧卧在衬草席上，手里转着一小朵白花，闭着眼假寐了会儿，渐渐也头昏脑涨地陷入梦境。  
她梦见了日思夜想的史蒂夫，他是那么瘦，那么白，可他粗大深色的性器却烫得烙手，阿冬紧紧握着它，趴下去将它含在口中，她吞吐的动作熟练得像其他游女，史蒂夫按着她的头，全数泄在她嘴里。  
“喝掉。” 男孩命令道。  
阿冬兴奋地咽了下去。

 

有什么东西落在她鼻尖，很痒。  
阿冬皱了皱眉，晃了晃脑袋继续睡，她不愿在有史蒂夫的梦里醒来，她要伺候史蒂夫，要和他紧紧抱在一起。  
那东西又回来了，落在她脸上，还带着及其细微的风。  
阿冬极不情愿地睁开眼，努力对焦视线，她迷迷糊糊地看见一小片白色在右下方不停地抖动，惊了一下坐起来。  
那东西倏地飞起来，腾到天花板上。  
是...蝴蝶！  
阿冬从席上爬起来，伸着手臂向上蹦，蝴蝶绕着格天井来回飞，就是不落下来，阿冬抄起旁边下女用来扫天花板的扫帚，拿木把儿的一端往上戳，不料那蝴蝶仿佛收到了惊吓，躲了几圈就飞出去了。  
别走！  
阿冬追了出去。  
木屐哒哒哒敲在木板上，惊醒了几个下人，有人小声惊呼，但量她也闯不出来什么祸，就没出来拦住她，阿冬跟着那只白蝴蝶沿着翼廊一路朝南奔，那蝴蝶似乎想她戏耍，飞飞停停，阿冬刚要碰到它，就擦着她直接又扑棱到前面去了。  
最终，它也累了，落在檐柱上面忽闪了两下翅膀，就歇着不动了。  
阿冬轻轻走过去，屏住呼吸，放慢动作，用食指和拇指缓慢靠近它，为即将到来的胜利勾起嘴角扯出一个淡淡的笑，她把所有注意力都集中在手上，丝毫没有注意到自己正踩在第五阶的边缘。  
她摇摇欲坠。

 

阿冬猛地捏了住那扇翅膀。  
“哈！” 她兴奋地叫起来，挥舞着手臂，然而身体瞬间失去平衡，她这才发现自己的处境，想抓住就近的檐柱，然而来不及了，她不想松开手放飞好不容易捉到的蝴蝶，于是她晃了两下，整个人开始朝阶下面砸倒过去。  
完了。  
正当她右脚已经伸到空中，准备迎接大地时，突然被人从背后抓住，一把提了起来，阿冬惊呼一声，那人又拽着她的胳膊，她顺势转了个圈，撞到那人肚子上。  
“你在这里做什么！”  
一个成年男子压制怒气的声音。  
阿冬吓得赶紧后退两步，低着头摆出一副认错的姿态，过了两秒又反应过来，把手背过去将蝴蝶藏了起来。  
“这里是中门廊，谁让你来的？” 男人继续质问。  
阿冬依旧不敢抬头，她咬着嘴，心里后悔怎么就因为贪玩疏忽了，这深宅里指不定住个什么太政藏人，她跑到人家的地盘来撒野，怕不是要被杀头。  
这么想着，泪花都泛起来。  
男人伸出手，阿冬以为像以往一样，犯了错误要挨巴掌，于是她默默闭上眼睛。  
可那只手捏住了她的下巴，将她的脸抬了来。  
阿冬反而更紧张了，她紧闭着眼，睫毛剧烈地颤抖，如同手里蝴蝶。  
“睁开眼。” 男人说。  
阿冬顿了两秒，慢慢睁开双眼，一滴泪跟着滑了下来。  
史...蒂夫?!  
阿冬瞬间睁大双眼，震惊地看着男人。  
是那个哥哥史蒂夫，他怎么在这里，他为什么突然留起了胡子，而且还长得这么快？  
阿冬此时竟有些高兴，她终于看见一个认识的人了。  
可是...他为什么好像不认识她了一样？  
男人仔细端详了她一会儿，冷笑一声收回手。  
“离开这儿，” 男人背过身，“别再让我看见你到处乱闯。”  
阿冬看着他，泪水顺着眼角淌下来。  
她待着没动，企图伸手去拉男人的衣袖，可对方反应极快，迅速躲开她，阿冬的手愣在空中。  
男人皱了皱眉，疑惑地看着阿冬。  
你真的不记得我了吗？  
你明明对我....  
阿冬垂下手，她看向另一只掌中的蝴蝶，它的翅膀快要碎了。  
“放了它。” 男人说。  
阿冬抬起头，她突然觉得史蒂夫的脸有些陌生。  
“在它飞不起来之前。” 男人又说。  
没等阿冬做出回应，男人上前一把抓住阿冬的手并掰开手指，蝴蝶挣扎了几下飞走了。  
男人顺势推了她一把，便转身离开。

 

日子又慢慢过了几周，阿冬也没再见过任何一个史蒂夫，绿白色甜果已经熟透，书童们这下可以放心去摘了，有几个胆大的走过来递给阿冬，阿冬笑笑接下，那书童脸红了，在伙伴的一片哄笑中跑了回去。  
阿冬把果子往裙子上蹭了蹭，咬了一口。  
好甜。  
夏天来了。  
她弯下腰，用手划拉了两下池中的水，鱼瞬间惊慌地散开。  
夏天来了，史蒂夫。

 

“阿冬流月水了呀！”  
“喊什么！” 年长的婢女呵斥无故兴奋地小下女，对方吓得立刻噤了声，阿冬冲她笑笑，捏了捏她的手安慰她。  
“最近就不要到处乱跑了，” 婢女拿着月经带绕在她私处，“换的时候把里面的草木灰倒掉，然后去盒子里拿新的装上，旧得就放在幛子前的木桶里，我会取了给你洗。”  
一滴血蹭在婢女的手指上，阿冬羞得脸红了。  
“来月事了就是大姑娘了。” 婢女意味深长地看着她。  
阿冬点点头。  
“等着你给家里添子嗣呢。”  
阿冬愣了愣，和史蒂夫吗？  
婢女端着木盆，领着小下女冲她微微一鞠躬，走出去拉上幛子离开了。  
阿冬突然很想念史蒂夫，尽管她每天，每晚都想他想得厉害，但是此刻她觉得有哪里不一样。

 

半夜阿冬被疼醒，她捂着肚子起身，艰难地挪到木盆前，血顺着她的双腿淌了下来，她赶在滴到榻榻米上之前赶紧拿毛巾擦掉，又按照指示换了新的月经带，这才躺回去。  
可翻来覆去也没再睡着，下体也酸胀得难以忍受，直到天蒙蒙亮，瞌睡虫才爬进她耳朵里。  
然后就是一阵窸窣声从门口传来。

 

有人贴上她的唇。  
很软，像是在试探，轻轻摩挲了几下就离开。  
然后又落下来，犹豫了一秒，便撬开她的唇探了进来。  
两张唇按揉在一起，舌尖勾起她的舌尖，呼吸喷在她脸上，热乎乎的，一只手挑开她的衣服，伸进来攀上她的胸，随着嘴唇的吮吸轻轻一握，阿冬嘤咛了一声，对方的喘息立刻急促起来，甚至微微用力咬了下她的唇。 阿冬醒了过来。  
男孩澄澈的浅瞳近在咫尺，他看了她一眼，接着闭眼专心吻她，扇子一样的睫毛扫过她眼睑下方，他伸出手将阿冬的乱发顺着额头拢了上去，顺势固定住她。  
史蒂夫...  
史蒂夫！ 阿冬的胸口剧烈地起伏，此刻真实的触感，切肤的抚摸，都让她整个人躁动起来，是史蒂夫，是真的史蒂夫，是她的史蒂夫。  
男孩离开了她的唇，和她稍稍拉开点距离，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
他们互相对视着。  
男孩笑了笑，又亲了她一下，直起身，拿起她枕边果盘里的一颗葡萄塞到嘴里。  
“饿了吗？”  
阿冬点点头，转头看向果盘里的水果，她正要拿起一个来吃，被男孩捏住手腕。  
“先起来，洗漱后我带你去吃早膳。”  
阿冬被男孩拉着起身站到地上，又被他搂着亲了一通倒了回去，再起身，她惊觉男孩似乎长高了。  
“过来。” 男孩站在木盆前冲她伸手。  
阿冬递上手，被拉进他怀里，男孩低头吻着她耳尖，她确定他真的长高了。  
“洗吧。”

阿冬笑了笑。

 

阿冬最后洗了下手，直起身，这时她感到有东西顺着腿淌了下来。  
什....糟了！  
她突然想起来自己来月事的事，接着就是肚子一阵绞痛， 她忍住没喊出声。  
可血已经流到脚踝，阿冬表情痛苦地抬起头，对上男孩略微吃惊的脸。  
她刚想开口解释，又是一阵捶打般的疼痛，她伸出手抓住男孩，额头上的汗珠凝成豆大滚落到他手上，男孩这时才反应过来，将她直接打横抱起放到垫子上，然后拿来毛巾给她擦掉腿上脚上的血。  
男孩握着她的脚踝，顿了顿，向旁边拉开。  
阿冬立刻伸出手遮住双腿间那个红葵，蹬着脚试图挣脱男孩。  
可男孩仿佛不再是原来那个孱弱的病秧子，他的手出奇的有力，他扔掉毛巾，把阿冬两只脚踝都握住，直接分到两边。  
阿冬紧盯着男孩的脸，想留意他的表情，可他只是稍稍歪了歪头，然后伸手扯掉月经带。  
红葵暴露在空气中，吐着血。  
男孩的目光停在上面，慢慢抬起阿冬的左腿，然后微微侧了下脸将唇印在脚踝。  
他一路向上，眼睛却一刻也没有放开她因紧张和害怕不时收紧的，仿佛受伤了的葵蕊。

男孩撑了过来，在阿冬正上方俯视着她，她左腿被他按在头边。  
男孩又吻了吻她大腿内侧，然后转过脸吻她的耳垂，脖子，肩膀。阿冬搂住他，把脸埋进男孩柔软的鬓发里，贪婪地闻着他的香气，男孩直起身看了她一会儿，然后松开她的腿去解自己的腰带，他半褪下表袴，又扶着她左腿倾身压了过来。  
他激烈地吻着她，疯狂地索取，舌头在口腔里翻腾，舔过她的上颚，扫过她刚刷过带着清香味的齿面，阿冬同样汲着男孩，从他嘴里尝到葡萄的甜，男孩深绿色的袍垂在她两侧，将她罩起来，柔软的缎面贴着她裸露的腿，凉丝丝的，很舒服，他们吻呼吸变得困难才松开彼此。  
涎水连在他俩中间，男孩的手掌盖住红葵。  
这是一个熟悉的动作，和上次的一样。 温柔的触摸让阿冬觉得自己下面变成了一个洞，因欲望收缩颤动，急需被填满，男孩中指轻轻往上一抬，从阴唇间扫过，丝毫没有停留。  
这一下让阿冬浑身都软了下来，她呻吟，扭了下身子，男孩把她一字开的腿勾过来搭在臂弯里，转头轻轻啃她的膝盖，然后中指再一抬，又扫了一下。  
阿冬觉得下面簌簌流下一股液体，男孩抬起手，看了看她。  
是血。  
他俩都专注地盯着那只指尖被黑红色浸染的手，期待着它的下一步动作。  
期待什么？  
男孩盯着自己的指尖出神，像是狩猎者盯着被自己射伤的白兔，贪婪，却又不忍。  
于是他轻轻舔掉指尖上的血。  
先是中指指尖，然后指肚，然后无名指，然后把整根手指含了进去，深红色的唇齿将他的皮肤衬得更加苍白。  
阿冬呆住了。此刻的男孩诡异俊美得不像个人类。  
男孩来回摸着她的大腿，爬上来亲她脖子，下巴，又扯开她的领口去吻她的胸口，他细长的手指插在蕊心深处，一下一下扩张，阿冬喘息着，把手伸进袍里去摸他的后背，男孩的背好像比以前宽阔了，但还是很瘦，她又向下探了探腰，腰也依旧是细的，细得很过分。  
男孩停止了揉花的动作，退了出来。  
他直起身，用那只带血的手掐住阿冬的脖子，然后另一只手捞起她的腰，让她臀部搭在他跪坐的大腿上，然后一拉，没有停顿一秒地插了进去。  
全部没入的时候，男孩重重地喘了出来。  
他俩都停住了，急促地呼吸着，等待结合处适应，等阿冬去拉他的时候，男孩才开始挺动，来月事的酸胀感和甬道被摩擦的酥麻感让她既难受又舒服，无论哪种感觉她都欲罢不能，腹部传来的阵痛让她想停下，可再往下的部位又被快感淹没，男孩再一次拉开她的腿，按在她头边，然后低头看着她完全敞开暴露的唇肉被他干得不停往外翻，看她涌出一波波液体，深红的，透明的。  
男孩放下她的腿，把她又拉近了一点，阿冬上半身有些腾空，于是双臂不得不平放在垫子上撑着，下半身被男孩又向上抬了一点，双腿横向大开。男孩的幅度时大时小，阿冬的呻吟也跟着时高时低，他不停摸着她的腿，腰，但又仅局限于此，她想收手抓住男孩，都被躲开了，她只能独自挣扎在边缘，被迫全力感受甬道传达的激情，高潮很快就漫了上来。  
阿冬推了男孩一把，想脱离这种浑身被掌控住的感觉，可她的下体又仿佛被固定在男孩不断插干的性器上，情潮已经淹到她半个身子，她的叫声开始变得放荡。  
“哈？” 男孩抓住她一只手和她十指紧扣，脸上带着类似嘲弄的笑意，“看来你也不是很生疏啊。”  
阿冬有些发晕，但她还是捕捉到了这句话最后的字眼。  
不生疏...是指和他哥哥的事吗？  
阿冬来不及多思考，高潮就铺垫盖地砸了过来，把她击得支离破碎，她用尽全力握紧男孩的手，身体在半空中扭动，颤抖地发出一串串呻吟，带着血的情液喷出来，溅在男孩深绿色的外袍上。  
男孩被弄得一愣，低头看了看自己被染脏的衣服，短促地笑了一声。  
他勾着嘴抬头看了看还在余韵中震动的阿冬，又看了看她因性爱充胀的阴唇，俯下身将她搂在怀里等她渐渐平息。  
阿冬的呼吸慢了下来，她收回望向天花板的目光，转头看男孩。  
男孩怜爱地看着她，吻了吻她的嘴角，又温柔地帮她把被汗水浸湿黏在脸颊的头发弄下来，阿冬伸出手摸他的脸。  
接着男孩的性器又在她身体里冲撞起来，高潮刚过就又被插干让她有点受不了，她开始挣扎，用手肘去顶他，可男孩用双臂将她紧紧箍住，从侧面进行前所未有的猛烈进攻，这次和先前不同，这是一种折磨式的快感，因为过于强烈变得让人痛苦，阿冬开始大叫，最后变成哭，男孩狠狠地揉捏她的胸，咬她的肩膀和脖子，肉体撞击的声音越来越大，阿冬终于抗不住这种刺激，哭着喊，“史蒂夫...史蒂夫....”  
男孩停住了，唇紧紧贴着她耳边，抽出性器射在她腿间。  
阿冬瘫在他怀里，不停地抽噎，他汗湿的额头抵在她肩膀上，那上面是一排微微泛紫的牙印，等他平复好呼吸，抬起头稍微松开她一点时，才猛然注意到阿冬脖子上，锁骨，胸口，都有淡淡的血迹。  
小下女端着糕点盒出现在幛子前，呆了一秒，接着尖叫一声跑开了。  
男孩笑了笑，搓了下自己被染黑的指甲缝，又搂着阿冬把脑袋搭在她肩上。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？” 他瓮声瓮气地问。  
阿冬没说话，她似乎还没回过神。  
男孩把下巴搁在她肩膀上，晃了晃她，“你刚刚叫我什么啊？”  
阿冬喃喃地说，“史蒂夫。”  
男孩笑了，亲了她脸蛋一口，从她身上翻过去和她面对面躺着。  
“嗯，” 他用手指拨了一下阿冬放在他俩脸中间的手，“以后就这么叫我吧。”

阿冬点了点头。  
男孩翻个身，枕着胳膊仰面躺着，，另一只手牵住她，“去吃早膳吗？”  
阿冬嗯了一声，她突然觉得很饿很饿。但是男孩没动，依旧望着天花板，看上去心情相当不错。  
阿冬坐了起来，浑身有些酸痛，她推了推男孩，男孩看向她，然后用食指点了点自己的唇。  
阿冬凑过去亲了他一下，男孩笑笑，起身把她拉起来。  
“先...把身子擦干净吧。” 他有点不好意思地说。  
阿冬回头瞪了他一眼，然后走到水盆前拿毛巾擦掉身上的血迹，又拿了条新的月经带，添上草木灰系上。又拿起衣服一件件穿起来。  
男孩低头看了看自己袍上的血，叹了口气。  
忽然，一只残了翅膀的白色蝴蝶飞了进来，停在格天井上。  
夏天来了啊，史蒂夫想。


End file.
